Wonder Woman (Injustice Composite)
|-|Injustice (Regime)= |-|Injustice (Main Universe)= |-|Injustice 2= Summary Wonder Woman of the alternate universe is a twisted alternate version of the heroic main-universe Wonder Woman. She is the secondary antagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us, and a supporting antagonist/villain protagonist in Injustice 2. She served as the right hand for Superman's One-Earth Government Regime. She is also his replacement love interest following Lois Lane's death (even though Deathstroke condescendingly refers to her as Superman's "rebound girl" to mock her). In contrast to mainstream Wonder Woman, this version of Diana was a vengeful, bloodthirsty, arrogant hypocrite who, even before the creation of the Regime, expressed delight in Superman's shift to a more militant world view and fully supported it, refusing to ever let him doubt himself. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, higher with weapons Name: Wonder Woman, Diana, Princess Diana of Themyscira Origin: Injustice: Gods Among Us Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demigoddess, Queen of the Amazons, Second in command of the Regime Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Master Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Mind Manipulation (With her Lasso of Truth, a magical sewn golden rope that compels anyone touching it to tell the truth), Attack Reflection (With her shield), Limited Telekinesis (Can control the trajectory of her shield and her tiara), Resistance to Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (Immune to Gorilla Grodd's psychic abilities) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Cut Ares's hand and ran her sword through his spinal column, although he was weakened at this time. Stronger than most of the average superhumans within the Injustice series due to being the daughter of Zeus. Fought Superman on equal terms and defeated him in a one on one fight. Fought Cheetah and Supergirl), higher with weapons (Her weapons can harm gods) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can easily keep up with the likes of Superman and Supergirl) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted Atlantis with the help of Green Lantern, Superman and Shazam) Striking Strength: Small Country Class (Heavily wounded Superman while fighting him. Stabbed Ares with a sword although it should be noted he was weakened at the time) Durability: Small Country level (Was able to endure extremely powerful punches from Superman when Hera forced them to fight each other. Survived Captain Atom's detonation, although she was left in a coma.) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her sword and the Lasso of Truth, dozens of meters via throwing her shield and her tiara Standard Equipment: Her Armor, Her Gauntlets, The Lasso of Truth, Her Shield, Her Sword Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: Is not as invulnerable as beings like Superman or Ares and can be harmed by lesser beings. Is extremely arrogant. Can be restrained with her lasso, as demonstrated by an unenhanced Batman. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Justice Javelin:' Wonder Woman bashes the opponent with her shield then lassos the opponent and calls her two Amazons. One Amazon holds the opponent and knees him/her in the back, then the second Amazon breaks a spear across the opponent's face. Finally, Wonder Woman pulls the opponent towards her and slashes him/her with her sword. (Injustice) *'Princess Power:' Wonder Woman stuns her opponent with a blast from her bracers, lassos them with her leg and uppercuts them with her shield, which she then throws at them. She then jumps up and punches the opponent to the ground before impaling them with her sword and shield, then stomps on them. (IJ2) Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Longevity Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Demigods Category:Queens Category:Royal Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Lasso Users Category:Tier 6